


There Be Monsters Here, In This Darkness

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot turned not one shot about the days of future past</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck You  
Magneto and Reader

(Days of Future Past I think. All the X-Men movies have sort of just fallen into linear placement for me and so I have trouble remembering their names. The one with the sentinels and Tyrion Lannister)   
(You can do shit with words. You say shit and it goes down. Reasonably tho. Not like op. But like 'You better get your fucking bitch ass to the kitchen and wash those dishes you good for nothing asshole' deal. You know some Latin and German and can do more powerful direct chants with them as well)

Of course. Hank would call you right now. Not tomorrow. Not when you were done. But now. Whilst you were in the middle of screwing. You use the term loosely, however, because it really sucked.   
Whatever. Good excuse to leave.   
"Hello, yes, ______ here. What do you need Hank?"   
"Your help."  
Of course that got you out of there. You found yourself in a jet with Erik (After breaking him out of prison, what) and Charles. Plus Hank and some buff asshole who like, cried when he saw you. He said something like "You literally just died a few minutes ago this shit better fucking work." Which worried you. But not as much as Erik.   
So there they were, fighting, and Erik says some bullshit about fighting harder.   
"Hey you know what Erik?" You say, standing up. The buff guy, Logan, tells you to sit down. You ignore him.   
"Maybe if you weren't such a fucking dickweed, and you didn't shoot your friend in the FUCKING spine, that hot guy, God fucking bless, wouldn't have had to come here and set us straight. Fuck you, Erik, you fuck fucking fucking fuck. Fuck you and fuck your stupid fucking bullshit tirade fuckery and your stupid fucking face, and fuck you for abandoning us after you fucking shot this pathetic asshole you fucking fuck! I'm so fucking sick of this superiority deal going on. Fuck you. Fuck you! Fuck everything you hold dear and then some. You are an overgrown fucking pumpkin you useless fucking vegetable. Don't tell me to calm down Charles in fact let me tell you how I feel about you, you god damn fucking stuffed animal. You fucking gave up. You gave up. You fucking- you said "Oh well I guess I have nothing and no one left to live for" to MY FUCKING FACE. And then you get pissed at me for leaving? No fuck you. Fuck you. Fah-huck you! Your swelled up fucking heads are so far up your ass they've popped right back out at the neck again. Let's go stop Raven, who is the center of both your lives apparently, and get her to not kill some asshole Japanese mother fucker so I can go back to my home and continue to have disappointing sex with people who's names I actually cannot remember in the morning." And you were spent. You sat and simmered until the plane landed.


	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

"Raus!" You bellowed, and the Sentinels near you scattered, shots rang out as you whispered to the air to hold you higher. It did as was told, and you managed to dodge the shots. You were too old for this, you thought to yourself. Too old for the fighting. This had better work. You politely asked a nearby Sentinel to go and fight another nearby Sentinel, not seeing the one behind you.   
Another shot rang out, and you were down. You rolled over, gasping for air. Your eyes seached the dimly lit area around you, your eyes meeting with a nearby fighter. You steeled yourself. You can't, you won't die infront of these children. You need to give them hope, you need to - that was your last thought, barely beginning an incantation when a rocket split you into pieces. 

 

Of course. Hank would call you right now.


End file.
